1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a telephone testing fixture, and more particularly pertains to a testing fixture which can simulate and diagnose the functions of a conventional payphone.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses various telephone testing and monitoring devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,613 to Allen discloses an apparatus for protecting and testing telephone networks. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,103 to Oehrig discloses a coin telephone monitor circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,644 to Butterworth discloses a method and apparatus for testing telephone coin relays. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,458 to Reger et al. discloses a lower power control apparatus for a coin operated telephone.
None of the devices of the prior art, however, teach or suggest the use of a portable testing fixture which simulates various telephone functions and tests the operational status of the escrow relay.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved telephone testing devices which can be used for the diagnosis of escrow relay devices. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.